


Gym Partners

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badly written porn, Gym Sex, Intersex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: T'Challa meets Erik at the gym and gets a private session.





	Gym Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended one-shot that I used to test writing for different things including smut and Boypussy!T'Challa, so it's not perfect, but hopefully, it's enjoyable. Feedback would be appreciated so I know where I went right and wrong with the fic :)

Erik and Sam went to the gym every day without rest apart from Sunday, Sunday was Sam’s day to relax his muscles. Sam wore a grey jumper and sage shorts whereas Erik wore something more professional for a gym – a black utility shirt, utility pants and underneath compressive tights. Wanting to focus beforehand Erik pushed his earphones in before they left the car and started his playlist with  _Kendrick Lamar’s DNA_. When they walked in Sam started on the treadmill to work on cardio so he could keep up with his friend who he always felt had some sort of enhanced advantage and left Erik to begin on the weights.   

Erik sat on the machine, spreading his arms to get a grip on both ends of the machine and began pushing his hands together. Working out gave Erik something to vent his frustrations into something productive and he enjoyed it. After a minute he increased the weight of the weights getting bored with not having a challenge and soon he began to feel the sweat form on his body. When he continued his shirt only got damper and it absorbed the sweat well in comparison to his previous shirt which clung to his body and caused frustration. Now he was listening to  _MGK’s Alpha Omega_  and he began to push harder. 

His mind was focused and driven to exceed his limits. The music pushed him and he frowned with every rep, every push came with a grunt until he was finished and he leaned back panting and sweating heavily. When he opened his eyes, his focus disappeared and it was not because he had stopped working out. It was because of who he saw walk into the gym. He had no idea who this stranger was but he couldn’t stop looking. 

His eyes trailed from the knees up and Erik couldn’t help but stare at this man. His beautifully dark skin that had a glow to it, his thighs, even his waist. The man was wearing a sleeveless dark grey compression shirt and black compression tights and when he swiveled his body Erik got a chance to appreciate the man’s behind. But he felt disrespectful for looking and worried he’d get caught so he resumed working out by going to the punching bag. He swung and ducked as if the bag were a real person and threw every punch with power so each thud could be heard beyond the music he was listening to. But again, he found himself distracted shortly after. 

Now this man was stretching his body like he was doing yoga. His arms spread across and his legs were spread to a distant, then he moved his hands upwards before reaching down and when he did, Erik felt his jaw drop. This man had an amazing ass and Erik couldn’t think straight once he first caught a glimpse. He stared like an idiot until the man finished stretching and turned, catching Erik turn his head straight away. Erik felt the heat in his cheeks and felt stupid but he looked again and the man was still looking at him. But this time he had a curious expression and a smile.   

“Fuck, there’s no getting out of this…” Erik moaned to himself. He approached the man and once again found himself in a spell over his body. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood within distance across the man. If he got too close the stranger would probably hear the lust in his mind. “Wassup? I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me.” 

The man couldn’t hold his laugh and extended a hand. 

“I am sure it was the other way around? My name is T’Challa,” the stranger introduced. 

Erik knew he had been caught and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. His accent was beautiful, deep and strong. It was full of confidence and also sexiness. 

“I’m Erik. Erik Stevens. Sorry about staring, but you have a really good body!” Erik insisted. He wasn’t lying either. T’Challa looked with embarrassment as if he didn’t want Erik to know how much the compliment meant to him. The corner of his mouth twitched and raised into a smirk which allowed Erik to identify that T’Challa was interested.   

“Thank you, you are in good shape yourself,” T’Challa added. Erik bit his lip and grinned after which gave T’Challa a glimpse of his golden dentures, shiny highlights in two rows of crystal white, perfect teeth. With one hand he moved his dreads out of his face and looked at T’Challa’s curls. How good it would feel to run his fingers through them. How luxurious they must have smelt. It drove him crazy not knowing what it felt and smelt like to act on these thoughts so he clenched his jaw and went for it. 

“I…uh…thank you, firstly. Would you maybe…wanna go out sometime?” Erik asked. He was kicking himself mentally but it seemed to impress T’Challa who stood there with an eager smile on his face and narrow eyes that examined the man in front of him.   

“I’d like that Erik. I-”   

Erik heard a faint vibration and watched T’Challa reach into his tights, under the compression shorts and read  _‘Under_ _Armour_ _’_  as T’Challa pulled a phone out and answered it. Fuck did he want to be that phone resting against T’Challa’s waist. 

“Hello? Yes Bucky, I fed Toby. He’s probably running around somewhere, you know how cats are. Uh…fine, I will be there soon.” 

He hung up the phone and raised his shirt to wedge the phone in his shorts again which kept Erik’s mind flowing with imagination. 

“Sorry about that, my roommate and I have a cat, and it’s more problematic than it should be. I must go now but if you want we can arrange something tomorrow?” 

Erik turned to Sam who was still working out. 

“Do you have to go so soon? I’m sure it won’t get lost…” Erik pleaded, smirking and rubbing T’Challa’s arm. The touch made T’Challa’s hairs stand on his arms. 

“I-I really should,” he insisted but he knew he felt something else. He couldn’t fight his urges as he kept looking at Erik and gave in. “Oh, Bast…let’s go…” 

The cat could wait. Or get lost. It was his roommate’s anyway. 

T’Challa practically dragged Erik to the changing room and Erik found an ‘Out of Order’ sign on the floor. His eyes flared and a devilish grin formed as he hung it on the outside and locked the door. 

“Hello?” Erik asked loudly, looking around for anyone and nobody was in sight. T’Challa took his shirt off and so did Erik. They approached each other slowly and fused their lips, kissing passionately enough to move their hands down to the other man’s waist. Erik moved down from T’Challa’s lips to his neck, then chest, concluding at the stomach and slowly rested T’Challa on a wooden bench. “Try not to make too much noise, aight?” 

Erik began rubbing T’Challa’s thighs at a low pace, and it earned him multiple moans from T’Challa. His hands traced the thick, warm meat back and forth, caressing with delicacy. His palms were gentle but firm enough to get a noise from T’Challa who bit his lip and frowned to minimize the noise. The squeezes that occurred randomly nearly made him buck as they felt so good. Erik wanted to get under the tights but this was good enough. His trailing hands worked wonders on T’Challa and he felt himself becoming susceptible to gratitude in his tights. Erik was making him hard, and wet too.   

“Fuck…that’s so hot…you-your hands are so good,” T’Challa stuttered, coming under the spell of Erik’s caressing. 

“You like that huh? These thick thighs are beautiful as fuck, I just wanna touch them forever…” 

Once his hands reached the inside of his thighs, T’Challa had to use a hand to contain the noises he was capable of releasing. Erik squeezed again and T’Challa hissed because this was torture. He was on the brink of climaxing and screaming already, and he hadn’t even taken his tights off. Erik noticed the bulge aching to be tended to, retracing its shape pushing against T’Challa’s tights with his hands. T’Challa felt the tingling sensation between his legs enhance, and he was getting wetter. Erik moved down and felt a wet patch, grinning at the feeling of damp between T’Challa’s legs. 

“Shit, you’re wet as fuck right now. You need me to help you?“ 

T’Challa nodded in a submissive state, almost ashamed of how desperate he was to cum. 

“Say it…say you need to cum.” 

T’Challa panted and looked at Erik with pleading eyes.   

“Please…I need to cum!” T’Challa hissed. He felt his dick twitch-scratch that, throb, and his pussy was aching for Erik’s treatment. Erik rubbed his hand over T’Challa’s wetness and caressed, pushing him to arch his back. His hands paced back and forth, rubbing firmly and causing T’Challa to moan loudly. Erik stopped for a second and pulled T’Challa’s tights and shorts down to his knees, sticking his finger in the small pool of moisture in the middle of the bunched-up clothes. 

“So wet…”   

Erik pushed his thumb against the clit, rubbing and circling the thumb against it which made T’Challa almost breathless. When he pushed two fingers into T’Challa with no words, T’Challa felt overwhelmed and made a noise that made Erik want to cum. T’Challa couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Erik’s dreads, arching his back as much as he could when Erik used his other hand to grab his member. He was being fingered and jerked off, and now there was no hiding the noises. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” 

“Shhh, baby…” Erik chuckled, knowing how difficult it was for T’Challa to oblige. He picked up the speed with his fingers and T’Challa felt his legs go weak, his face was so hot right now and he was a moaning mess. With his legs wide open, T’Challa wanted to close up but couldn’t, Erik trapped one leg around his left shoulder and the other foot was in an open locker, pushing against the base of it. His fingers went so, so fast now and T’Challa was grunting and moaning, pulling on Erik dreads and his other hand dug into the skin on Erik’s back. But he didn’t care. 

“Erik! I’m going to cum!” 

“Go on baby…cum for me. Fuck it, cum on me…” 

The nature of his sentence was so sexy and his voice was so deep Erik felt T’Challa’s pussy tighten, clenching into his fingers. They were soaked and Erik’s evil look was teasing T’Challa. The look that read and said ‘cum now…do it’. T’Challa began seeing stars, feeling orgasms build up in both areas and Erik could see it. 

“What’s first? Tell me.” 

“My pussy!”   

T’Challa couldn’t contain it and screamed, he began to cum on Erik’s fingers and when Erik didn’t remove his fingers he squirted viciously, soaking Erik’s beard. But Erik wasn’t finished with him. Erik put maximum thrust in his hand while jerking T’Challa off and T’Challa screamed again. 

“FUCK!” He screamed, releasing all over Erik’s face and it took a while. His scream died down and he finished, groaning and moaning. He was limp after and slumped back onto the bench. Erik licked his fingers clean of T’Challa’s climax and allowed one look from T’Challa before he headed to the showers to wash himself off.  

After five minutes, T’Challa limped to the showers and joined him. The image of Erik with cum all over his face, settling into his beard and trickling down his lips stuck in T’Challa’s mind for the rest of the day. They exchanged numbers and kissed one last time before parting ways. Erik went home to sleep with T’Challa in his dreams and T’Challa couldn’t concentrate when he went home to help his roommate find Thomas. Or Tony. Todd? Whatever the fuck the cat’s name was…

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning T'Challa remained on his bed, still dazed and confused about the man he had met the previous day. The Wakandan was not the type of person to act on impulse or even allow someone to touch him the way Erik did so easily. His roommate had been trying for a long time to even cop a feel of T'Challa's ass with no success. But Erik was different to him, he had a demanding charm to him which made T'Challa feel comfortable with obliging.

Of course, Bucky was upset with T'Challa over the lost cat because it was partially his fault. He was supposed to help Bucky look for any indications as to where the ginger-furred feline was but instead he kept zoning out thinking about the man he met at the gym. When Bucky asked him why he wasn't trying T'Challa had nonchalantly said it was not a big deal before realizing what he said and explaining that Toby would return.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been off for a while now. You don't feel bad about Toby do you, 'cos he's a smart cat, he'll come back."

Bucky's smile made T'Challa feel better, even if that was not what was on his mind and T'Challa chuckled while looking at him. The brown-haired artist was sat on his bed with his legs crossed in a baggy grey sweater and green sweatpants. He was researching for a new commission he'd received from a Mr. Rogers, who appreciated his work and had asked for a commission a few months prior to the second one.

"He is," T'Challa agreed with a gentle smile. "But that is not it. I met a man yesterday, and he made me feel all kinds of ways. But it also makes me feel unsure of whether or not I acted...easy."

"Like a slut?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, like a slut," T'Challa added. Bucky seemed to be humored by that and shifted his silver laptop to the side, off from his lap.

"T'Challa, I've known you for a long time now. You're very secluded about who touches you and who doesn't. Remember that drunk asshole from the bar who tried to see if you were telling the truth about you being intersex?"

They both grinned at the memory of T'Challa grabbing a moronic man - called Brock something - by the collar of his shirt and yanking down to connect the man's face with the bartop and breaking his nose. The man had it coming, he'd placed his hands on T'Challa's pants and squeezed the outline of his penis with one hand and tried to feel for the other with the free hand while T'Challa had turned his head to speak to Bucky. 

"I do, yes."

 "And look what happened there. Face it T'Challa, you may be irresistible but you've never acted like a slut. It's good to see you actually giving someone a chance. What's he like?"

T'Challa could not help but grin to himself at the image of Erik playing on his mind. The devilish smirk he held when talking to T'Challa, his confidence, even his dominant stance. He rolled onto his stomach while staring at Bucky and shifted again so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He was so handsome. I honestly thought his name would be Adonis, the way he looked and the way I felt looking at him. He stared at me in the gym and we got talking...and maybe some more."

Both of the men burst into strong laughter and Bucky grabbed his chest as he struggled to breathe.

"T'Challa! I can't believe you had sex in a gym!"

"Well...it wasn't, you know, penetrative...but it was still good. Forget that, it was amazing. Out of this world."

"You did  _not_  get head from this guy!" 

Bucky could not believe what he was hearing but he was more than impressed.

"What was his name?"

T'Challa's eyes relaxed and he pondered on the name he could never forget after their meeting. 

"His name is-"

Before T'Challa could finish his sentence his phone began to vibrate from the side of his bed and he answered it. 

"Hello?"

When his eyes widened Bucky was confused but watched.

'T'Challa, is that you? Shit, what are the chances? I found this cat walking around while I was going to the gym and it would not leave me alone. So I checked his collar and there was a number on it, I guess it belongs to you'.

"Yes, his name is Toby! Should I meet you somewhere-thank you so much by the way!"

'Gimme your address and I'll do a quick run down there, he doesn't seem to want to go anywhere other than where I go and I still need my workout'.

T'Challa giggled as Erik laughed on the phone and he bit his thumb with excitement. Bucky seemed happy to have an understanding of Toby's discovery and watched eagerly as T'Challa gave the man their address. As soon as he said goodbye he felt his cheeks burn and Bucky wanted to know more.

"Who found Toby?"

"Erik did! The man from the gym!"

Bucky stood up and shot his arms out in shock.

"What?!"

T'Challa nodded and they both beamed with excitement.

"Okay, I tell you what. I need to go to Starbucks to get my research done, do you want me to stay a bit longer?"

T'Challa laughed and bit his lip once he took the offer seriously. For all he knew, Erik would just drop the cat off and leave. But if there was a chance...

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, I'll see you later, alright? Don't leave any stains and if you do, make sure it's  _your_  bed..."

T'Challa jumped up and pushed Bucky lightly with an embarrassed smile.

"Shut up! I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and T'Challa used the time he had to change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose white shirt. When the door knocked he grinned and used his phone to make sure his hair was perfect before approaching the door. 

Once he opened it, he was more than happy to see his crush standing in front of him with a ginger-colored cat he recognized in his hands. 

"Package for Mr. T'Challa? Don't worry about signing for it," the Californian smiled and T'Challa giggled at his gesture.

"Thank you, Erik, you are a lifesaver." He took the cat from Erik's hands and let the cat down to wander around the apartment.

"I guess, I'll um...go now, the gym's calling. Glad I could help, give me a call sometime."

Erik had a warm smile and turned to go but T'Challa did not want him to go so fast. Especially after his best friend had gone to the efforts of giving them a free apartment.

"Wait, Erik. You've been so good at finding Toby, would you like to come in? Maybe I can make you a coffee or something to say thank you?"

Erik's eyes narrowed with a mischevious smile and he could not decline T'Challa's offer. Especially when he was more than aware of how T'Challa really wanted to repay the favor. His head bounced up and down in a slow nod and he followed T'Challa into the apartment, lazily throwing his gym bag by the shoes. Looking around, he admired Bucky's paintings on the walls and the vases that T'Challa loved buying. He could see the rich African history across the apartment and he loved it.

T'Challa brought the man into the kitchen and looked at Erik.

"What would you like?"

Erik snickered and glanced into T'Challa's soft, large eyes as he bit his lip.

"Do you really want to pretend you wanna make me a coffee? I bet I know what you're thinking..."

T'Challa remained by the cupboard, looking for a cup to use and Erik knew he was smiling behind the cupboard door. He would play T'Challa's game if that's what he wanted. The Oakland man crept behind T'Challa and stood right behind him. With a smirk on his face, he moved his mouth to T'Challa's neck, just hovering above and breathed with ushered gentle, warm sensations to T'Challa's nape.

"I bet I could help you find what you're lookin' for..."

With low pace, his hands found themselves on T'Challa's waist and his lips pushed lightly onto T'Challa's neck. He felt himself getting harder already and it was only a matter of time before the man in front of him became aware of it too.

Soon the man moaned at Erik's touched and dropped his hands down onto the counter as Erik began to grind his crotch against T'Challa's bubbly ass and Erik was quick to follow in producing a noise, grunting as his kisses delved deeper into T'Challa's neck. Now he was half-hard and it was already digging into the back of T'Challa's pants.

"Erik..." he moaned. His head arched back to make more room for Erik's mouth and he took the opportunity by sucking on T'Challa's neck to leave marks. T'Challa's lips quivered and so did his body, his eyes moving up as he gasped with satisfaction.

The gym enthusiast enjoyed practically dining on T'Challa's warm neck and decided to kick it up to the next level.

"You like that, huh?" Erik moaned into his neck. He moved his hands down to T'Challa's cheeks and firmly squeezed which caused the man to buck but Erik's lips never lost connection from his neck. T'Challa was high on arousal and could barely speak from everything he was feeling. "You want this dick?"

T'Challa stuttered but he knew exactly what his answer was.

"Y-Yes..."

Erik broke his lips from T'Challa's nape and T'Challa turned to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to take it to the bedroom?"

"Nah, I'm feelin' freaky right now. Wanna fuck you where you eat..."

T'Challa opened the drawer by his waist and rummaged through until he found a bottle of lubricant he'd used when he needed to get his hand out of a jar he promised he wouldn't take Bucky's cookies from. He passed it to Erik and Erik instantly pulled his shorts down to put his condom on before adding lube to it.

With that, Erik moved his hands back to T'Challa's waist and he pulled T'Challa's sweatpants down just under his ass. He moved T'Challa over to the kitchen table and grinned at the sight of T'Challa's thick rear on display.

"So fuck me where I eat then," T'Challa demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed like forever of intense, breathtaking sex - or 'extreme dick taking' as Erik had exclaimed during their intercourse, both of them laid on T'Challa's bed completely sweaty and neither of them had the energy to move to the shower. T'Challa laid on his side with his head rested comfortably on Erik's chest and Erik had an arm over T'Challa to hold him in.

"Erik?"

"Yeah, boo?"

"Are we going out? It's just we've met twice and fucked twice, I don't want to seem...slutty..."

Erik kissed T'Challa on the forehead and laughed at what he heard, which made T'Challa frown.

"Don't trip about it, you ain't slutty. You just worth fucking every time I lay my eyes on you. But if you wanna go out, we can do that."

T'Challa grinned and looked up to kiss Erik on the lips.

"Where should we go next? We could see that new 'Superman' movie, I hear it's really good."

"Sure, you want me to give you head in the back row?" Erik laughed and he expected the slap to the chest T'Challa gave him, noting how T'Challa never said no while doing so.


End file.
